Ghost of Flower Shops Past
by Cececat
Summary: A young woman named Rosalind moves into the city and finds more about her family's past than expected. I know it's a terrible summary, but please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of the "Little Shop of Horrors" Characters Belong to me. Neither does "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes"**

* * *

><p>October 29, 1984<p>

Dear Diary:

Today I moved into the little house in the city. The street I now live on what used to be a Skid Row.

The couple I bought the house from left me a note telling the story of the house. It reads as follows:

"Dear Rosalind,

This house has an interesting history. In 1962, a flower shop got demolished here. The young owner S_ died in the explosion. His fiancee A_ managed to escape. Nobody we could find knew what happened to A_, though some say she left the city pregnant with her almost-husband's child. They say that in the shop a large plant sat in one corner. The plant attracted lots of business. But no remains of the plant were found after the explosion.

From,

Samantha and Jonathan

PS: at night, we sometimes heard noises in the basement. Mice or rats, most likely. So don't worry!"

I'm still trying to guess the names that the couple censored out, but I just can't figure it out!

Anyway, a big city is different from the little neighborhood on the outskirts of town. The foster family I grew up with lived in this cute little house in the suburbs.

That's right, I never knew my real parents.

At least I had an adopted sister, Celia. We were really close until she went to college a few years ago.

My adopted parents love me as much as they would a biological child. They tell me they knew my mom. I got my eyes from her, they say.

Goodnight diary,

Rosalind

* * *

><p>October 30, 1984<p>

Dear diary,

I did hear a noise from the basement last night. It sounded a bit like a man singing. I don't think mice or rats sound like that…

Oh well, probably just my imagination. It's almost Halloween. I wonder how people in the city celebrate? I probably will just watch horror movies in the basement. Actually, that might be too scary. I'll watch _Attack Of The Killer Tomatoes, _it's not scary at all! I already own it on VHS anyway.

I'm just got a job today! I now work at the bookstore down the street. I start in two days. I have to finish moving in first.

By the way, three girls my age came and said hello. They said they live nearby, but they didn't say which house they lived in.

I can't remember their names, though.

Oh, well. I should probably unpack the rest of my stuff.

Goodbye for now,

Rosalind

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither _Little Shop of Horrors_ or _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes_ belong to me! **

* * *

><p>October 31, 1984<p>

Dear Diary,

I'm so excited about Halloween! I remember trick or treating as a child with my adopted parents. Every year, mom took a picture of my Halloween costume. I still own the scrapbook with the pictures in it!

Tonight, I'm going to watch _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes_ with the girls who live around the corner. They're named Chiffon, Crystal, and Ronette.

They still haven't told me their address. I don't think they want me to visit them until we become better friends.

Though they seem pretty excited to visit me and watch movies.

After a day of organizing the house, I set up the VHS player and TV in the basement. Soon afterwards, somebody knocked on the door to my house.

"Coming!" I shouted.

After I rushed upstairs, I opened the door. There stood Chiffon, Crystal, and Ronette.

"Hello, Rosalind! What movie will we watch?" asked Crystal.

"_Attack of the Killer Tomatoes._ It's one of my favorite comedies!" I said.

"Girl, on Halloween you don't watch comedies!" said Chiffon, shaking her head.

"Luckily for you, we rented _Invasion of the Body Snatchers. _That's a movie from 1950-something," said Ronette.

"Okay…" I replied.

"It's actually slightly educational," added Crystal.

The other two girls nodded in agreement. I didn't understand. How was a weird horror movie educational?

Anyway, they persuaded me to watch it. We went into the basement, I put it in the VHS player, and we began to watch.

After the opening credits, the room began to change. My three friends were gone! The room began to spin… and when it stopped spinning I realized that I couldn't control my actions. I began to talk against my will.

I spoke to a huge plant with large teeth. It took up at least a third of the room.

It asked me for water.

Plants can't talk… but it asked me for water!

I picked up the watering can and was about to give it water when the plant grabbed me with it's vines.

I screamed.

"Rosalind! Rosalind! Wake up!" cried a voice in the distance. A man's voice…

I woke up. The whole thing had been a dream!

"I think that's enough horror movie for now," said Crystal with a laugh.

"Who was that man calling my name?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"What man?" replied Chiffon.

That's when I _thought _I saw a man with glasses in the corner of my eye.

When I turned around, nobody was there...

After my friends left, I went to bed to write this diary entry.

Goodnight,

Rosalind

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Little Shop of Horrors_****or _Star Wars_**.** The works of Shakespeare are in the public domain, I think.**

* * *

><p>November 1, 1984<p>

Dear Diary,

Today I started working at the bookstore! I'm going to work there from 9:00 AM to 4:00 PM during weekdays and 10:00 AM to 4:00 PM on weekends. We sell mostly fiction, but a small section of nonfiction books also exists. All the books we sell belonged to somebody else at some point in time.

Even a nearby library gives us books.

My job includes helping people decide what books to buy, which is something I love to do. I got caught reading one of the books when I should have been helping a customer today, too.

My boss Alicia didn't mind.

A booklover herself, Alicia likes it when her employees enjoy books.

At 4:00 o'clock I walked home. I spent the next few minutes reading _Hamlet _by William Shakespeare.

I heard a man's voice coming from somewhere behind me.

"Rosalind! How did work go today?" the voice said.

I turned around, suddenly face to face with a man whose kind brown eyes looked oddly like mine. He looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s.

"Who are _you?_" I asked him.

"My name's Seymour Krelborn… and I'm your dad!" he said.

I thought about it for a moment, then decided it was impossible. He looked only a little older than me!

"You look way too young to be my dad," I said.

"Your mother was still pregnant with you when I died," he replied, a sad look on his face.

"Are you a _ghost_?" I gasped.

I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, but it went right through him.

"You _are_ a ghost!" I cried, answering my own question.

He smiled lovingly at me. I smiled back.

"Do you know what happened to your mother?" he said, suddenly serious.

"I never knew her…" I admitted.

"Her name was Audrey. Lovely Audrey, a beautiful, sweet, and innocent girl. She once told me she always dreamed of living in a little house in the suburbs. A little neighborhood somewhere. 'Somewhere that's green' she always said!" he said with much sadness.

We talked for a while, before I thought of a movie I saw a few years ago.

"You know, It would be funny if you said 'Rosalind... I am your father' in a super dramatic voice," I said, smiling.

He stared at me blankly.

"Like Darth Vader, in Star Wars!" I giggled.

He kept giving me that blank look.

"It's a movie. From a few years ago," I explained.

"I can't leave this house, or the property, or anything! That means no movie theatre's," he explained with annoyance.

"Ah, so you haunt this house!" I said.

"I really wished I hadn't died before you were born..." he said.

"How did you die?" I asked, curiously.

He gave me a sad look.

"I will tell you another day," he explained.

I spent the rest of the day reading Shakespeare's plays out loud with my dad.

Goodnight diary,

Rosalind

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please, review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _Little Shop of Horrors_ does not belong to me. **

* * *

><p>November 2, 1984<p>

Dear diary,

Today I walked to work, helped sell books, and walked home.

Nothing really happened until I got home. That's when I asked Dad how he died and became a ghost haunting this house.

"I'm not telling you!" he said stubbornly.

"I'm your only daughter!" I cried.

"I know. I really wish I knew you all your life. I find it sad that you never met your mother. You should be more grateful than this, Rosalind! Everything got stolen away from me! God alone knows where you mother is. She might even be dead, too!" Dad shouted.

That really made me feel guilty.

He could tell that I felt guilty. My eyes probably gave it away.

"Sorry, Rosalind. You should probably go to bed," he muttered.

That was the first fight I ever got into with Dad. I only knew him for a few days at that point!

Feeling terribly guilty, I went to bed.

Goodnight,

Rosalind

* * *

><p>November 3, 1984<p>

Dear diary,

Today I walked to work again. It rained, sadly. The day went pretty well, until I was looking through the nonfiction section.

There I found a beat up book titled "strange but true stories of New York City". It was copyrighted in 1963.

"That's been out of print for ages! It probably came from that library," said Alicia when she saw me reading it.

I found a chapters called "the Skid Row florist and the Audrey II".

It looked interesting, so I began to read...

"There was a florist on a Skid Row called Mushnik's. It is believed that the owner's 30 year old adoptive son lived in the basement. According to a man he often bought plants from, the shop was practically going out of business.

"Right when the shop was about to close, the adoptive son discovered (or possibly breeded) a new type of plant he called Audrey II. It was probably named that because the woman who worked at the shop with him was named Miss Audrey Fulquard,"

That's when I realized something... I might be related to her! My adopted mom's name used to be Claire Fulquard. Could they be cousins? Or even sisters?

That's when I remembered... the ghost of my dad said mom was called Audrey.

Dad might be the adopted son of Mr. Mushnik...

So, I bought the book. I went home early, using half of a vacation day.

As soon as I got home, I looked for my dad.

"Dad! I found a book you might want to look at!" I shouted as I stood in the kitchen.

The ghost of dad came running (can ghosts run?) into the kitchen.

"What book?" he asked.

"It's this book about strange things that happen in the city," I explained.

"Like what..." he said, very suspicious of me.

"Like man eating plants. Named Audrey II," I said bluntly.

"Audrey II was a monster! Rosalind, you're too young to know this stuff!" he scolded.

He suddenly looked very sad.

"Do you hate me now?" he asked.

"No, I don't hate you. But I think I might be able to find mom," I said.

"How will you find your mother?" he asked, confused.

"I think the people who raised me were my aunt and uncle... Mom's older sister and brother-in-law!" I cried.

"Audrey did speak of a sister named Claire..." he replied thoughtfully.

"That's my aunt's name!" I confirmed.

The rest of the day we spent reading through that book and talking about dad's past.

I told him about Celia. He didn't know he had a niece.

Goodbye,

Rosalind


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _Little Shop of Horrors _does not belong to me. **

* * *

><p>November 3, 1984<p>

Dear diary,

Today, after work at the bookstore, dad told me how he died.

"All these people and companies wanted TV shows about the plant. Only I knew it fed on human blood. A TV show about it would be disaster waiting to happen! I finally decided to destroy the plant once and for all when it tried to eat your mother. I managed to stop it from eating your mother. I fought the plant, and managed to electrocute it. I blew up the shop in the process. That caused a piece of the ceiling to fatally injure me. Once they found my corpse, they buried me in a graveyard nearby. I think only your mother attended the funeral. The first thing I remember I died was sitting on the chair in basement, which was the only room that survived," he explained.

"Wow," I said, not sure what to say.

"Now, tell me about your aunt, uncle, and cousin," he said.

"Well, I always thought of Fredand Claire Fulquard-Williams as my parents. I also saw my cousin Celia as a sister. Until I turned 9, I actually believed us to be sisters. On my 9th birthday, mom and dad explained that I was adopted. They wouldn't tell me who my real parents were. They did, however, tell me that Celia wasn't adopted. I hated Celia for a while. It's hard to hate your loving older sister, though. We became best friends again, though. Then day she went to college and it all ended," I said, with bitterness in the last sentence.

"Oh. Well, do you think your Uncle Fred and Aunt Claire could help us find your mother? I mean, find out what happened to her," dad said.

"I don't know. Maybe I should call them!" I said.

That's when I remembered that I hadn't called them to tell then how I was doing, even though my new house has a phone. So I called them.

The conversation went something like this...

"Hello?" I said

"Hello," replied a voice that sounded like Mom... I mean Aunt Claire.

"Is that you, um, mom? This is Rosalind."

"Rosalind? Oh my god! It's me, Celia!"

"Celia! I haven't spoken to you in ages!"

"How have you been, honey?"

"I just moved into a new house!"

"That's so cool! Did you know, I'm gonna get married soon?"

"Oh my god... Who is he?"

"His name is Oliver! He was so mean to me when we first met, but he's super nice now!"

"That's great, honey! So happy for you two!"

"So... Why did you call?"

"Well, I wanted to ask mom and dad about my real parents. Also, did you know that I'm your cousin!"

"How did you find out?"

"You knew?!"

"Sorry... Mom and dad didn't want you to know..."

"So, can I talk to mom?"

"Sure, I'll go get her,"

After a moment of waiting, I heard someone speak on the phone again.

"Hello?" They said. It was definitely mom/Aunt Claire.

"Hi mom! I mean... Aunt Claire..." I said coldly.

"_Rosalind Gemma Fulquard-Williams_! How the Hell did you find out?"

"I did a bit of research, talked to people, and thought about it. I mean, you even said you knew my real mother! I assumed you meant an old friend. Oh no... You meant your darling younger sister, Audrey!"

"You don't need to know that! She worked in a cheap flower shop on a skid row, for goodness sake! And she gave birth to you before she was married! You, a freaking illegitimate child!"

"My parents were about to get married!"

"Yeah? My freaking sister can't even be considered a widow because she still wasn't married!"

"Where is she now?"

"I'm never going to tell you,"

"Aunt Claire! Where is my mother now?"

"I don't even know, Rosalind... I don't even know..."

"Your own sister?"

That's when she hung up the phone. I began to cry.

"My own aunt... She was like a mother to me... until now..." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

I was heartbroken.

"We've gotta find Audrey..." said Dad, more to himself than to me.

"Our family... My family... So broken..." I sobbed.

"We will find her one day..." Dad promised.

I truly hope he keeps that promise...

Goodnight diary,

Rosalind

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**eview if you know where I got Rosalind's name and her adopted family's names! Or just review anyway... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Little Shop of Horrors_. **

* * *

><p>November 4, 1984<p>

Dear diary,

Today, after I finished at the bookstore, dad told me an idea of his.

"You should call Celia again, and ask if she and her fiance can visit!" he said.

"What good would that do?" I asked.

"Well, maybe you two could help each other. Anyway, this house is too big for just one woman," he said.

'There are only three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a basement, a living room, a dining room, and a tiny kitchen!" I said, very annoyed.

Soon after I said that, I realized that there would be enough room.

"Don't talk back to me, Rosalind! Anyway, that's a bigger house than I ever had," said Dad, looking sad.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"So, should you invite them to stay here?" he said.

"_I guess_… I'll go call them now," I said.

"Good," he said.

So I walked over to the phone, and dialed Celia's number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rosalind?" asked Celia's voice.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Why did you decide to call me? What do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you and your fiance wanted to come visit for a while! My new house has _two_ guest rooms!"

"Thank you so much for inviting me! I'll go ask Oliver,"

"Okay!"

I then heard Celia shouting to somebody at her house, presumably Oliver.

"SWEETHEART! MY SISTER INVITED US TO HER HOUSE FOR THE WEEKEND!" she shouted.

I didn't hear what Oliver said in response. After a moment, I heard Celia's voice again.

"Rosalind! Oliver says we will visit you… if he can bring his younger brother!" she said cheerfully.

"Fine. He can bring his brother!" I said.

"Great! So, this week?"

"Be here tomorrow afternoon, please!"

"Okay!"

"Goodbye, Celia!"

"Bye Rosalind!"

Then I hung up the phone.

A few hours later, I began to wonder why on earth I'm letting Oliver's brother come! Seriously? Even dad thought that I shouldn't have invited him.

Technically, I _didn't_ invite him. I blame Celia.

I love her like a sister, but she sure is trouble!

Her neverending cheerfulness makes you do what she says. That isn't a good thing. Oh, well. How bad could sharing my house with three more people be?

Goodnight,

Rosalind

* * *

><p>November 5, 1984<p>

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I thought letting Oliver's brother come with them was a good idea!

He is terribly good-looking, horribly nice, and I can't stand it that I have a crush on him already!

God, I only met him today!

His name is Orlando!

When he says my name, he says it with such love that I want to faint like an idiot from a romance novel. I _really _wish I hadn't heard of love at first sight… But what else could this _nightmare_ be?!

He seems to like me as much as I like him! He even wrote me a poem! Oh, God! The _horror_! The _shame_! I've only known him one day!

Hell, he will probably start carving my name onto trees next!

I will not tell him that, mind you. He must not get any ideas…

Anyway, Dad knows I like Orlando too much for my own good. He finds it annoying.

"You hardly know that boy! He could turn out worse than the man your mother dated before she dated me!" he cried.

"Who did mom date?" I asked, curious.

"An evil dentist. He was a sadist and probably a sociopath, too! He hurt your mother! He gave her black eyes, broken bones, and sorts of other injuries!" he said, looking rather upset.

"What happened to him?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Um, he disappeared…" dad muttered, guilt clearly showing in his eyes.

"Dad! You are _totally _saying you killed him! Is that where you got food for Audrey II?" I said, rather rudely.

"Go to your room, Rosalind!" he said, looking horrified.

I didn't know what to do. So, I ran upstairs to my room, slammed the door, sat down on my bed, and began to cry.

"Rosalind?" a kind voice said.

It was Orlando. He stood in the doorway.

"Go away. Please!" I shouted.

"Okay!" he replied, clearly offended.

He walked away. I think I heard him run downstairs.

That's when I began to write, glad that it was bedtime.

Goodnight,

Rosalind

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you understand where I'm getting these names... Please review!<strong>


End file.
